A New Beginning
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: Shelby has been apart of Rachel's life since she was born. Shelby and Rachel moved to New York and have now moved back to Lima. This story follows them through their new beginning. read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**GLEE: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, but I wish I did.**

**Synopsis: So, this story is about Rachel's life. Shelby has been apart of Rachel's life since she was born. Shelby and Rachel moved to New York and have now moved back to Lima. This story follows them from when they arrive back home in Lima.**

"MUM. I think one of my boxes are missing!". I yelled down the hall to my mother who was unpacking her things in her room. I heard some muffling and some moving and then my mum entered my room carrying my box with stars all over it and placed my box on the ground.

"Here you go sweetie, it got mixed up with my boxes". Said Shelby as she looked around my room. Shelby sighed.

"Rach, honey, I thought I told you to unpack your boxes and put the stuff away, not empty all of its contents on the ground". Sighed Shelby. I gave her a frown. I grabbed my photo of my friends and sat on my bed looking at the photo in my hand. It was a photo of my best friends and I on a Ferris wheel smiling. I sighed. Shelby sighed and sat down next to me on my bed and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Rach. I know you miss everyone back home in New York, but your fathers and I agreed that you don't see them much, and don't say seeing them twice a year is a enough. When I said it'd have you, I had one condition: that I was involved in your life as your mother. Then when I moved to New York, neither of us thought you would want to come with me but you did, and it broke your fathers hearts. Then when my play ended, I thought we'd return here, so that you can spend more time with your dads and that I will teach. Now, Rachel, please clean your room and put everything away and set everything up and unpack everything. You know how much I like everything to be perfect!". Said Shelby as she stood up and kissed my head.

"I still don't why I couldn't live with Sarah". I mumbled crossing my arms across my chest. Shelby laughed.

"Sweetie, I get that she's your best friend, and that you're going to miss her the most, but I'm pretty sure that if I returned to Lima without you, your fathers would surely kill me". Replied Shelby with a slight smile. I laughed. My dads would certainly kill my mother.

"Now, chop, chop. Hop to it". Said Shelby as she clapped her hands and walked out of my room. I smiled and leaned back onto my bed. At least Sarah will be coming here next holidays I thought as a smile spread across my face.

"RACHEL. I do not hear movement". Yelled my mother. I laughed and hopped to it as my mother put it.

\\\

"RACHEL. IF YOU DO NOT HURRY UP. WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR DINNER WITH YOUR DADDIES!". Yelled Shelby from down the stairs in the hall where I know for a fact that she is standing there, arms crossed and foot tapping. I walked out of my room and down the stairs into the hall where I noticed mum standing there doing exactly what I thought. I laughed. Shelby gave me a confused look.

"What are you laughing at kiddo?". Asked Shelby as she slipped on her jacket.

"Oh nothing". Much I added silently with a slight giggle.

"Okay, now hurry up". Said Shelby as I grabbed my coat and we walked out the front door and jumped into mums car and drove away. Not very long later, we pulled up in front of a suburban house, white picket fence, 2 storey house. I smiled as one of my dads walked out grinning from ear to ear. This was my dad, he was white and he was also a big hot shot lawyer.

"DAD". I yelled throwing open my door and jumping out and running to my dad and throwing myself into my dads open arms. I heard mum get out of the car, lock the car and then walked up to us.

"Hello James". Said Shelby as she approached us.

"Hello Shelby, how was the flight?". Asked James as led us into their house.

"It was actually good. Except for the fact that big head over there had her head on my shoulder so my shoulder became dead". Said Shelby with a laugh from where she was sitting on the lounge. I poked my tongue out at my mother and both she and dad laughed.

"Did I just hear my baby girls laughter?". Asked my daddy from in the kitche.

"Daddy!". I squealed jumping of the lounge and running and hugging my daddy.

"Hello Princess, how are you?". Asked Daddy as he kissed my head.

"I'm good daddy". I said smiling as I hugged my daddy.

"Hello Shelby, and how are you?". Asked Daddy.

"I'm fine thank you Jeremiah, and how are you?". Asked Shelby.

"I'm quite fine thank you". Replied Jeremiah.

A few hours later, mum and I were finished at the daddies house, and we were currently lying on the lounge together. We had pulled it out into the bed and were watching Funny Girl. I currently had my head on mums chest. I sighed.

"What's up sweet heart?". Asked Shelby as she ran her hands through my hair.

"I'm nervous about school tomorrow mum. What if they don't like me? Or if they don't like my style". I said. Shelby rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Sweetie, who could not love you? It's going to hard for them to not love you. You are an amazing girl, and you are who you are, and no-one can change that". Replied Shelby.

"I guess. But you have to help me pick something to wear okay?". I said as I snuggled further into mum.

"Of course honey! I already have something in my mind. I'm think fluros, what do you think?". Asked Shelby. I laughed.

"Ahuh, is that what your wearing to your interview? Because I know I would never be caught dead in fluros, unless it was the themed party, then that's okay!". I replied with a laugh. We both sighed in content.

"I love you Mummy". I whispered.

"I love you too baby".

Tomorrow is the first day of school and I'm freaking out. Ahh hell no, I better not get my period. Now that would be the worst thing ever to get on my first day, at a school. Ahhh crap.

**So I've had this thing in my head for awhile, so yeah, read and review and tell me what ya think please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I wish I did however.**

**Sorry about the lateness of this next chapter. My computer crashed and I haven't had time to fix it, and I just got it fixed and found that everything on here was erased, so, I started from scratch. Hope you enjoy.**

"Okay, now, you got everything Rach? Lunch? Money? Books? Bag? Keys?". Asked Shelby the next morning whilst we were seated in her SVU out the front of the new school I would be attending, William McKinley High.

"Yes Mum, I have everything". I replied as I riffled through my bag just to make her happy.

"Do you want me to hold your hand and walk you in?". asked Shelby with a smile.

"Mum, I'm 17. I do not need you to hold my hand and walk me in". I replied as I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure you wont cry if I don't and I'll just drive away again?".asked Shelby again with another smile.

"Hey! Unfair! That was that one time when I was 5 in New York and we had just moved there. I was scared alright?". I replied. Shelby laughed.

"Alright alright. But seriously kiddo, it's time for you to go. I will see you this afternoon". Said Shelby as she leaned forward and kissed my head. I smiled and picked up my bag and hopped out of the car and headed towards the sign pointing towards admin. As I was walking through the school ground, I got plenty of stares. Ahh, the omg-look-it's-a-new-girl-everyone-look-at-her-stare. I rolled my eyes. I held my bag closer to my shoulder with my hand whilst weaving my way in and out of the crowds. Most of the girls kept on glancing at my attire, I guess with most girls they judge you by what you wear. Thank goodness I decided to listen to my mother for once and wore my Gucci waist high black flarey skirt and my pink of the shoulder shirt with black flats. I walked to the office and asked for the guidance councilor Miss. Emma Pilsbury. They told me to take a seat over in the corner and she will meet me there.

"Rachel Corcoran-Berry?". Asked a feminine voice from behind me. I swiveled in my seat to face the voice.

"Um yes?". I replied as I stood up.

"Hello, I am Miss Pilsbury, I am the guidance councilor here. It's a pleasure to meet you". Said Miss Pilsbury as she held out her hand. I smiled and shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well". I replied smiling.

"Now, I have arranged for someone to show you around the school and stuff so you don't get lost. Um, Brittany, can you come in here please?". Asked Miss Pilsbury as a blonde girl wearing a red and white uniform entered.

"Hi, I'm Brittany". Said the blonde giggling. I smiled. Now this was one girl I knew I could get to know.

\\\

"So well like, these are the halls and stuff, and they are people, oh this is my locker, oh and this is your locker next to my locker". Said Brittany as we stopped at the lockers to ditch our stuff. Just then, someone appeared next to me.

"Hey Brit, where have you been? I've been looking for you for ages". Said a brown haired latino as she me up and down.

"Oh sorry S, I was just showing Rachel, the new girl around". Replied Brittany indicating towards me. I waved smiling. I noticed the chick looking me up and down, I'm guessing weather I'm friendly or not. I looked at her in the eyes to show her that I wasn't intimidated by her. After awhile, she smiled.

"Hi, I am Santana and I am Brittany's best friend and I love your skirt, Gucci right?". Asked Santana. I smiled.

"It sure is. I love to shop". I replied.

"Me too, do you like gymnastics?". Asked Santana again. I looked at her, is this her way to see if we can become friends?

"I do. I made it to nationals last year in gymnastics and was utterly devastated when I moved here". I replied. Santana just nodded her head up and down. Brittany just looked between us like a lost puppy. I smiled. She seems so sweet.

"You should try out for cheerleading. Trials are this afternoon. Come on B, were going to be late for our glee meeting. We both know how psychotic Mercedes gets when we are the slightest bit late". Said Santana.

"What's glee?". I asked not knowing what they were talking about nor who this Mercedes chick was.

"It's our singing team, we compete against other schools and such". Said Brittany with a smile. Santana nodded.

"Oh awesome, I love to sing". I replied smiling at them. They both smiled at me. Santana nodded and started to walk off but then looked at me.

"Would you like to come as well and audition?". Asked Santana. I smiled and nodded and followed after her with Brittany.

A few minutes later, we entered a room that Brittany before had told me was the choir room. As I entered the room, I saw some students. There was a boy in a wheel chair with glasses, a guy wearing an Armani suite and hat, four boys wearing football jackets, a black headed girl with a very cute black dress, a blonde girl who obviously looked pregnant and an African American girl in the centre.

"Hey Britt, Santana and a girl we do not know who however has very nice style". Said the boy in the Armani suit.

"Guys, this is Rachel, she wants to audition for New Directions". Said Santana as she took a seat next to one of the boys in a football jacket. Brittany smiled.

"I love Rachel! She is amazing. She's like, the jewish sister that I've never had". Said Brittany as she flung her arms around my neck. I laughed. Just then, a teacher walked in with brown curl hair.

"Hi guys lets.., oh, and who may I ask may this be?". Asked the teacher staring at me being wrapped up in her arms.

"This is _Rachel, _she wants to try out for New Directions". Replied the girl who I just realized was the psychotic Mercedes.

"Oh right, um Mr. Shuester, this is Rachel Corcoran-Berry, she is new to this school and I'm showing her around the school and she is trying out for New Directions and she is also my new Jewish sister, Rachel this is Mr. Shuester, our teacher". Smiled Brittany as she let go of my shoulders and introduced us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Shuester". I said holding out my hand in the greeting manor my mother taught me when I was four. Mr. Shuester smiled and shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Rachel, now you may try out if you wish".

\\\

A few hours later, I was standing outside waiting for my mother when Santana walked over to me holding Brittany's pinky.

"Hi Rach, we just thought we'd give you your cheerios outfit". Said Brittany as she handed me my red and white cheerios uniform. Oh, did I forget to tell you that I tried out for the cheerleading team and that I got in?

**There you go guys, sorry about the wait!**

**Let me know what you think. And question , I know this may sound stupid, but how do you get a Beta? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Wish I did.**

"RACHEL. I got the job!". Yelled Shelby coming in the house. I laughed. Usually it'd be me coming home from school and yelling something good, yet mum's coming home from school and yelling something good.

"Rach? Where are you?". Asked Shelby as I heard moving around downstairs knowing she's looking for me.

"I'm in my room". I replied as I heard Shelby walk up the stairs and down the hall to me room. A few minutes later she entered and flopped on my bed onto my homework.

"Mum, get off my homework". I said as I pulled out from underneath her. Shelby laughed.

"Sorry kiddo. But I got the job! And they asked me to take over their choir competition team thing called Vocal Adrenaline". Said Shelby. I looked at mum in shock. I got into New Directions, and their rivalry is Vocal Adrenaline. Brittany told me today. Except, I'm pretty sure Brittany said that one of the girls is really nice, only because she gave her a slushie. I then found out from Kurt, that they sure did give her a slushie, just in her face. I sighed.

"What's up kiddo? Are you not happy that I got the job?". Asked Shelby.

"It's not that mum. I'm happy for you, it's just. There's two things I should tell you about my day. First, I got into my schools cheerleading squad". I said. Mum squealed and wrapped her arms around me.

"Sweetie! I am so proud!". Replied mum smiling.

"But you see, I joined my schools choir, they are called New Directions, and they sing and dance competitively. Your Vocal Adrenaline kind of hate my schools New Directions". I said to Shelby.

"Ohhh". Replied Shelby as we sat there in silence.

"Oh well, I may be your teams rivalry team, but your still my daughter and I'm still going to help you with your singing. You're my baby girl, and your voice is amazing!". Said Shelby as she squeezed me harder. I smiled.

"Glad you agree mummy".

\\\

"Rachel. You do know that you are the talk of the school". Said Brittany the next day as we sat with Santana at the lunch tables eating our lunches. I laughed.

"And why is that?". I replied.

"Girl, your tanned legs are turning all of the guys on! Especially the jocks!". Replied Santana with a grin. I laughed again.

"Who are the jocks?". Asked Brittany confusedly. Santana and I smiled at each other and pointed at the footballers and hockey players.

"They're the jocks sweetie". Replied Santana. I just smiled.

"Ewwww". Said Santana.

"What?". Asked Brittany and me in unision.

"Karofsky is coming over". Said Santana with a shudder. Karofsky was a jock who was a pig. None of the girls liked him. He tried to get with all of them, but unfortunately, no-one wanted to get with him. A few minutes later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I seen Santana giving Karofsky a glare whilst Brittany just sat there looking at her cupcake deciding weather or not to eat it. I smiled and turned around.

"Yes, may I help you?". I asked putting on my fake voice.

"Hi, I'm Karofky. What are you doing on the weekend?". he asked gruffly.

"Well, I don't know. I guess what ever you're doing you hunk-a-spunk". I replied with a grin and winked at him. Everyone around me gasped whilst Karofsky just stood there grinning.

"You know I'm kidding right? You'd be the last person it'd ever consider dating. It'd rather date girls then date you, now bubi". I said as I waved to him and turned back to Santana and Brittany. But Karofsky tapped me on the shoulder again. I turned around to glare at him.

"Excuse me, do you mind? I'm trying to have an important conversation here and your stanch is ruining it. Now, I've given you my answer. I am not free on the weekend to date a slob like you. Why don't you go find someone your own smell and date them? Sounds good? Excellent! See you later". I said as I turned back around once again to face Britt and San. A few minutes later I heard him walk away.

"Is he always this damn persistent?". I asked. Brittany and Santana both laughed.

"So have you guys heard?". Asked Santana as she leaned in closer towards us.

"What?". Brittany and I asked together.

"Vocal Adrenaline has a new coach. Her names Shelby Corcoran". Replied Santana.

"Oh cool". I replied smiling faintly knowing full well that they had a coach. I am going to be so dead when they find out Shelby Corcoran, coach of Vocal Adrenaline is my mum. I sighed. Oh great.

\\\

"Mr. Shuester, it'd like to run something by you". Said Mercedes as Mr. Shuester walked into rehearsals later that afternoon whilst the rest of us were already seated.

"Not now Mercedes, I have something to say, so please take a seat". Said Mr. Shuester as he placed his bag on the ground in front of the seat. Mercedes took her seat as Mr. Shuester got some papers out.

"Okay guys, I've just spoken to the new coach at Carmel High for their Vocal Adrenaline, Miss Shelby Corcoran, and we have both arranged to do a sing of this Friday at their school so we can showcase the talent that we have. I asked her, she was reluctant to do it, but with my persuasion we were able to agree to do it". Said Mr. Shuester. Some of the glee clubbers smiled, whilst Mercedes just grinned.

"Awesome, and what song will I be singing?". Asked Mercedes. I scoffed whilst Santana rolled her eyes. Mr. Shuester looked at me.

"Actually, I was hoping Rachel would take the lead in this one. After all, her voice is quite magnificent, and with her voice, we can give them a run for their money, what do you say Rach?". Asked Mr. Shuester. I felt daggers hitting my back which I knew were from Mercedes and her right hand man( or woman whatever you call it) Kurt. Whilst Brittany and Santana both nodded and smiled at me.

"Ermm, sure". Oh crap. I am toast.

**Well, there you go guys! Next chapter! Read and review please and thank you! **


End file.
